Join the Clan
JOIN THE CLAN SURVIVAL ISN'T EASY ON YOUR OWN ALRIGHT... ---- Hey there! So, you want to join Moon Clan, right? Just so you're wondering, you can! So, all you have to do is fill out this form: Name: Rank: ''' '''Appearance: Personality: History: Family: Extras: This way, you can join Moon Clan! Welcome to Moon Clan, by the way! Luna Tsukino Join! Leave your cats here. All cats made here are always approved. Name: Luna Tsukino Rank: Moon Clan Leader Appearance: Black, short fur and orange eyes Personality: Alway calm, cool and collected, unless a fellow clan member is injured History: Unknown Family: Artemis (Mate), Diana (Daughter) Extras: Can talk, has a cresent moon on forehead Name: Artemis Tsukino Rank: Also Moon Clan Leader Appearance: White, short fur, and blue eyes Personality: Always calm, sometimes very funny, and sometimes confused History: Unknown Family: Luna (Mate), Diana (Daughter) Extras: Also can talk, has a cresent moon on forehead Name: Diana Tsukino Rank: Moon Clan Hunter and Warrior Appearance: Grey, short fur and red eyes Personality: Always calm, except when her mother gets hurt, then sometimes flys into a rage. History: Unknown Family: Artemis (Father), Luna (Mother) Extras: Has a red coller with a golden bell on it, also can talk, has a cresent moon on forehead Name: Starfall Rank: Dpeuty(if not, meddy cat :P) Appreance: Blue-black she-cat with blue-black-purple stripes and deep gold eyes with white flecks under them. Personaility: Is very serious and demanding. She is quite bossy but has a kind heart. History: Unknown Family: Unknown Extras: She's super sensitive about love and romance. -Silver Name: whispereye Rank:queen Apearence: yellow she cat with flecks of dark brown and amber eyes personality : gentle but serious in battle and a great listener History: Ran away from nightclan after she saw HER mate with another cat Family:mate greenleaf daughter bluekit son wretchedkit sonbrownkit extra none - lulerbo3 Name: Bronzekit ' '''Rank: kit ' '''Appearance: a orange and white kit with blue eyes Personality: knid to thouse who are kind to her. History: Born into Moon Clan Family: Unknown Extras: none '- Cynderheart' Name: Whiteheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: a black and white she-cat with ice blue eyes Personality: Kind to thouse who are kind to her. History: Born into Nightclan but leaft to join Moon Clan Family: Kittypet mother, unknown Warrior father, kittypet sibilings. Extras: She has a crush on Darkheart, and Tanglepaw's Mentor. '- Cynderheart' Name: Darkheart Rank: Warrior ''' '''Appearance: a dark brown tom with amber eyes Personality: Feirce but has a soft side to him. History: Born into Nightclan but leaft to join Moon Clan Family: Warrior parents and Warrior Sibilings Extras: He likes Whiteheart, Cheetahpaw's mentor. '- Cynderheart' Name: Sweetpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: an orange colored she-cat with amber eyes Personality: kind and sweet. History: Born into Nightclan but leaft to join Moon Clan Family: Just Cheetahpaw Extras: none '- Cynderheart' Name: Cheetahpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: a unuseually spotted golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes Personality: Kind but feirce History: born into Nightclan but leaft to join Moon Clan Family: just Sweetpaw Extras: none '- Cynderheart' Name: Copperkit Rank: Kit Appearance: an almost Coppery colored she-cat with Green eyes Personality: Kind and Sweet History: Born into Moon Clan Family: Bronzekit Extra: None '- Cynderheart' Name: Tanglepaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: a jet black tabby tom with blue eyes Personality: Feirce but has a soft side History:born into Nightclan but wants to join Moon Clan Family: Cheetahpaw and Sweetpaw Extras: none '- Cynderheart' Name: Sparktail Rank: Medicin cat Appearance: a jet black she-cat with amber eyes Personality: kind and sweet but is helpful to her clan mates History: Born into Moon Clan Family: Unknown Extras: Sweetpaw's mentor. '- Cynderheart' Name: Peach Rank: kittypet, Warrior Appearance: a Black and white she-cat with ice blue eyes Personality: just like her sister Whiteheart History: Born a kittypet Family: Whiteheart, Turbo, and Rocky Extras: none '- Cynderheart' Name: Turbo Rank: kittypet, Warrior Appearance: a Black tom with ice blue eyes Personality: just like his sister Whiteheart History: Born a kittypet Family: Whiteheart, Peach, and Rocky Extras: none '- Cynderheart ' Name: Rocky Rank: kittypet, Warrior Appearance: a Black and white tom with ice blue eyes Personality: just like his sister Whiteheart History: Born a kittypet Family: Whiteheart, Turbo, and Peach Extras: none '- Cynderheart' Name: Tigergold Rank: Kittypet, Warrior Appearance: a unusually striped tabby she-cat with amber eyes Personality: kind and sweet History: Born a kittypet Family: Unknown Extras: none '- Cynderheart'